StarCommand
by Sydneypress
Summary: AU. Jane is the Captain of a Spacecraft and Maura is the doctor on board. A sci-fi AU version of Rizzles. Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Very AU. Rizzoli and Isles are not mine. Rated m for probable later language and themes.

Captain Jane Rizzoli had once again successfully commanded her team on their mission. As the spacecraft was finally docked she operated the comms unit to address the various men and women aboard her craft.

"This is your Captain speaking. I'd like to thank you all for the hard work that you have put in as part of this team. Some of you will be given new missions working with people you may not know; I am sure that for those of you I will not work with on the next mission that you will be as impressive for your new Captain as you have been for me. What we achieved on this voyage, we couldn't have done without each and every one of you.

I know that this trip has been a difficult one; but rest assured no action is without consequence and there will be consequences, I assure you. Thank you, all of you. Go home, enjoy your down time, see your families and rest up. For those of you I will see again, I look forward to captaining you on our next voyage."

Jane could hear the applause resonate throughout the ship. She was a good Captain and she loved every minute of it. She had a good team and without them she couldn't achieve the various missions that StarCommand set them.

Her crew respected her and she them. She was firm but fair, however if crossed she was quite ruthless and cold. The speech she had just given reflected a situation centred on the doctor on board; Charles Hoyt. He was not going to be onboard for long and would be Court-martialed and imprisoned as soon as Jane spoke to the Director of StarCommand. He would welcome the disciplinary as the better option; Jane was quite prepared to have thrown him out into space, but she didn't want to waste the equipment that would have been attached to his sorry ass. The doctor wouldn't work again; Jane would make sure of it. Hoyt was proud of being a surgeon. Jane would ensure he would never hold a scalpel or practice medicine again.

Hoyt had attacked and raped one of the female technicians on the ship. Jane had locked Hoyt in one of the cells; members of the team had beaten him without Jane's knowledge but he seemed unaffected by it; he had been in a holding cell for four months while they were returning from their mission. While Jane didn't condone violence, she knew why some of the men had reacted how they did. Jane could tell that the violence shown to Hoyt seemed to give him a grim pleasure, as if he wanted the outward expression of anger as a vindication of his actions.

Jane decided to try another method with Hoyt and humiliated him in front on the ship by addressing the ship in one of her morning speeches; verbalizing Hoyt's to the crew the despicable acts committed by Hoyt. He deserved his reputation to be in tatters.

They had induced hypersleep on the woman, Davis. She didn't need to remember anything of this trip. Her colleagues were working to erase the memory for her, so that when Davis woke she would remember nothing of her ordeal. Altering the brain patterns as if they were algorithms to be re-written was never something Jane was comfortable with; but on this occasion she figured it wouldn't hurt. Hoyt would be the one to pay.

Jane was tired, the mission had exhausted her; the trouble with Hoyt had been unexpected and had shaken the ship. She was there to protect all of those who served under her and she had failed; she had failed Davis.

Jane was the only female Captain at StarCommand and she was only in her thirties; it added additional pressure to her leadership, but she usually welcomed it. Most of the time she didn't mind the scrutiny and used it to inspire her to achieve greatness, other times however, like today, she wished she could be the same as everyone else. Other Captain's may have handled Hoyt differently, but she was neither the Judge nor the Jury; there were Laws and Regulations to deal with people like Hoyt.

Some of the older more traditional Captains often tried to undermine her authority and make her appear weak and less able to do her job. It seemed Jane always had to stay one step ahead of them, to stay alert and focused. She didn't have time for distractions. Distractions would cause her to make a mistake and heaven forbid her ship be taken from her.

Her ship was the Joe Friday. Jane had worked her way through the ranks and was given the honour of naming her ship; Joe for her Father and Friday for the day she was born. It reminded her of the lessons that she had learned from him and on her own journey. Work hard, play hard, never give up, never stop learning, laugh at yourself and with others, live a life you are proud of and love someone worthy. She struggled with the last one. The others she had down pat, but that last one had eluded her and continued to elude her. Jane was unsure whether it was she who were unworthy, or the people she had dated in the past. Either way, she tried not to pay it any mind. She was a busy woman; love would have to seek her out if it was going to, not the other way round.

Still, she didn't have time for a relationship. She commanded a ship with sometimes 400 people on board. That was a great deal of responsibility and was something she was proud of. Her people depended on her.

As the crew collected their belongings and exited the ship only she and Reid her Vice-Captain remained.

"Permission to speak, Captain?"

"Granted."

"Are you going to see Davis first or transport Hoyt to his prison?"

"Davis will still be in hypersleep for the next two hours. Arrange for Lieutenant Korsak to stand guard at her door and you and I will transport Hoyt. I have spoken to Director Grant and he is expecting the prisoner."

As she watched Reid disappear to find Korsak she breathed a sigh of relief. She had got them home; she hadn't lost any of them. She was a good Captain, yes, but she took nothing for granted. She always gave thanks to whatever God it was that navigated them back to safety. She patted the control panel in front of her.

"Thanks buddy, you did good Joe."

She heard Reid re-enter the flight deck.

"All set?"

"Ay, Captain."

"Let's roll."

Jane and Reid made their way to the cells. Jane prepared herself for the abuse from Hoyt.

"Ah, Captain. I was wondering when you would show your face again. Are we home? What's say I give you a welcome home present?"

Hoyt grabbed his crotch as if to illustrate his point. The door of the cell opened and Reid kneed Hoyt to demonstrate his.

"Sorry, Captain, I slipped."

"Are we gonna have trouble from you, Hoyt or are you going to play nice? We've prepared a nice cell for you and it's going to be home for the next few years."

Hoyt laughed; a sound that chilled Jane to the core.

"Oh, I'll always play nice with you, Captain. Can I call you Jane? I'd like to call you Jane. You're quite the leader you know Jane, in control, strong, authoritative. Why, I bet you'd just love a man to be the boss of you, to make you scream out. In fact I'm just the man, Jane."

Out of nowhere Jane saw the flash of steel, how in the hell did he have a scalpel? She saw the blade quickly strike across Reid's throat and he fell, trying the stop the flow of blood from his artery but to no avail; Hoyt was a surgeon after all. He knew exactly where to strike.

Hoyt turned to face Jane, the scalpel now bloodied. Jane altered her stance to attack; fight or flight Rizzoli. She flew at Hoyt, slipping on the floor that was now bloodied. She found herself on her back, Hoyt on top of her. She pressed the panic button on her suit, knowing Korsak would be there in minutes. Hoyt knew that too.

He looked down at Jane.

"You've taken everything from me, Jane. I could kill you right now. I want you to know that Jane, but I have to give you something to remind you of me. A little souvenir of what you tried to take from me."

With that he stuck the scalpel through Jane's hand and onto the floor, pinning her in place. Jane screamed in pain. Hoyt repeated the action with the other hand. Seriously, where had he gotten the scalpels from? It must have been someone on her ship. Someone on her ship had helped this man. Who? Who would have done such a thing? That thought continued to run through her mind as she passed out from the pain.

When she came to Hoyt was gone. Korsak was looking down on her, radioing for help.

"Captain. Jane. It's ok. Let me help you. Here."

Jane was sobbing, a mix of sorrow from what had happened to Reid, the pain from her hands, frustration at Hoyt having escaped and embarrassment at being so broken. Korsak was part of her crew; she warranted respect, not pity.

"Pull them out, Korsak."

"But Captain."

"Out! Now!"

Korsak removed the scalpels quickly. He knew better than to disobey Jane.

"Goddamit! Son of a bitch!"

Korsak tore his shirt and wrapped the material around Jane's hands, pressing firmly on the wounds.

"It's ok, Captain. We've got you." Korsak stated, just as his back up arrived.

"Hoyt? Where's Hoyt?"

"I'm sorry Captain, there's no sign. He's gone."

Perfect. She stemmed her tears.

"We've got to take you to get checked out. Good job we don't fly out straight away."

"Just get me patched up. I need a beer."

"Affirmative, Captain."

Korsak helped Jane up from the floor.

"We'll get him Captain."

"Not if he gets us first, Korsak. I want the personnel records of everyone who was on this mission. Someone helped him, someone gave him scalpels, and when I find out who, their life will not be worth living. Contact Reid's family. He was a good worker. He deserves a proper funeral."

As Jane walked with Korsak she glanced down at her throbbing hands. They would forever remind her of this day and she vowed to find Charles Hoyt and bring him to justice for what he had done. She vowed to right this wrong, no matter how long it took or where it took her. She would be the one to capture Charles Hoyt; she would find him whatever it took.


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Jane was a bad patient would be an exaggeration. She hated to be seen as weak and having her hands being operated on, repaired, stitched and bound made her feel weak. Hoyt had made her feel weak. She was the Captain of the Joe Friday and she couldn't even pick up a damn glass to drink from.

She had been kept in the hospital on the base overnight. She wanted to go home. She hadn't been home in nine months. She wanted her bed and a beer. She wanted to go home and enjoy the luxuries that people like her afforded to everyone else. That thought made her proud. She had an important role in society and enjoyed the fact that not everyone could do what she did. She didn't begrudge people that; people's smiles and laughter and their happiness inspired her. It gave her purpose. It kept her company on those long and lonely nights; there were lots of those.

She assessed her situation. Her head seemed clear; the anaesthetic and morphine apparently almost out of her system. She placed her feet on the floor and padded to the bathroom. She knew the drill; toilet, food, walk, home! She struggled a bit, but her determination to go home was greater.

As she sat back on the bed a nurse appeared with a sandwich, as if on cue.

"Captain Rizzoli, how are you feeling? Have you been for a walk? Passed urine? How about something to eat?"

"Nurse Slater, nice to see you again. I am feeling perfectly lucid. I have been for a walk to the bathroom and yes passed urine. Something to eat sounds fine. Uh, so I was pretty out of it before. What did they have to do?"

Jane raised her hands, the full question unspoken.

"There was some damage to the nerves and bone, but they were able to repair it. You will have a scar but you should fully heal in time. You will need to come in a week for the stitches to be removed, but as long as you rest, you should be fine."

"Thank you nurse Slater. Can I go home?"

"Once you have eaten your sandwich you should be able to go home. I'll come back and check on you in an hour, but you should be free to go Captain. Shall I call someone for you?"

"Yes, call Reid." Jane winced, as the memories came flooding back. She thought for a moment; she would need a new Vice-Captain, but who?

"Can you please call Barry Frost for me? He will not be expecting your call but explain that I have asked for him."

As Slater left Jane picked up the sandwich and slowly chewed. She really did not want to eat, but she knew the nurses; they would not let her leave unless she did. People prided themselves on being sticklers for the rules, and Nurse Slater was no exception. After eating her sandwich, she dressed herself and waited for the young nurse to return.

Nurse Slater was back within the hour. She took Jane's blood pressure, oxygen levels and checked her temperature; signing the papers in front of her.

"You are free to go, Captain. Shall I send Frost in?"

"Yes. Please. Thank you for looking after me."

Jane hadn't done it on purpose, but the combination of the days' events, the drugs and her tiredness caused her gravelly voice to sound more husky than usual. She looked the young, attractive nurse straight in the eyes and gave a lopsided grin. The nurse blushed, her skin visibly colouring, she cleared her throat as if to bring her back down to Earth.

"Uh, it was my pleasure, Captain. You know if you need a hand with changing your bandages or anything, please don't hesitate to give me a call. I would be more than happy to help."

"Thank you, Katherine. If I need anything, I'll be sure to come find you." She was definitely feeling more lucid; but the morphine had lowered her resolve. She had flirted with the nurse because she could. She was no better than Hoyt; a cat toying with a mouse because it wanted to.

She watched the young nurse exit the room, a noticeable sway now more prevalent in her hips. She smiled, perhaps she had been a bit harsh on herself; the young nurse obviously hadn't minded at all. Good to see you've still got it Rizzoli.

Jane heard a knock at the door.

"Are you ok, Captain? I heard what happened. I'm so sorry. Reid was a good man."

"Yes he was. I'm fine Frost. I wanted to talk to you about an opening on my staff. Reid was an impressive Vice-Captain. With his death I have an opening. I would like you as my Vice-Captain."

"Me?"

"Yes, Frost. You. Do you not want the job?"

"Yes, yes, of course. Why me Captain? What about Korsak? Surely he is your next in line?"

Jane's mind flashed to being pinned on the floor and the look of concern on his face. Jane's answer was abrupt and authoritative

"I am the Captain of the Joe Friday, Frost! I alone will decide who I want as my Vice-Captain and I would like you for that role. Am I mistaken in choosing you? Are you un-suitable for the role?"

She felt bad taking it out on Frost. He was a good man.

"No Captain. I would be honoured, thank you."

"Good. Take me home, Frost."

"Yes Captain."

As Jane lowered herself from the bed she could have sworn she saw an angel; an angel with honey blonde hair dressed in a lab coat walking through the hospital corridors. A vision of beauty and grace. Maybe the morphine hadn't quite worn off; no one was that beautiful.

"Were you at the Dirty Robber when Slater called you?"

"Yes Captain. I'm off duty; I wasn't expecting a call from you."

"Frost, it's ok. I was just asking. I drink there too you know, in fact I wanted a beer, but I think I should go straight home. Maybe another night?"

"Sure Captain, I'd like that."

As Frost took Jane home he thought about the mystery that was Captain Jane Rizzoli. She was an enigma. She was strong, commanding, an incredible leader who was fierce in battle and protected her crew. She was brave and fearless. A mixture of strength and beauty.

Jane was single and unmarried. She had many a potential suitor but focused on her work; putting the needs of her crew ahead of her own. She was a formidable woman, her long raven hair and Italian brooding looks made her a sight to behold as well as to be reckoned with.

Frost was thrilled that Jane had chosen him above Korsak. The Joe Friday was an incredible ship and Jane's team was highly sought after. Frost had worked under her for two years and respected her a great deal; being Jane's Vice-Captain was an honour and one he would fulfil with pride.

"We're here Captain."

"Thank you, Frost. Not just for bringing me home. I know you will make a fine Vice-Captain. I'll maybe see you at the Robber."

"Of course, Captain. I'm sure I'll be there every night until we're drafted again. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No, thank you Frost. I have everything I need."

She waited for the man to go before struggling with her key in the lock, eventually opening the door to her home.

"Lights on."

She missed home. It wasn't much, but it was hers. She went to the fridge and opened it. God she loved her Ma. She had told her that she was due home and Angela had stocked her fridge with food and beer.

"Thanks Ma."

Jane decided that alcohol was a really poor idea and instead grabbed a can of coke and headed to bed; she figured she could work a ring-pull.

As she got herself ready for bed she thought back on the last few days; her eyes filled with tears. She was still alive, he could have killed her but he didn't. She knew Hoyt was out there somewhere; she knew she would see him again.

She looked down at her hands; they would remind her to do better, that she had people to protect; people she was responsible for.

As she undressed and settled herself in bed she told herself that tomorrow was another day. Tomorrow she would be Captain Jane Rizzoli again. Tomorrow she would choose her crew for the next mission; realising she was light a doctor. Tomorrow she would prepare and think about something other than the sorrow she felt right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane slept for sixteen hours solidly. When she awoke she felt refreshed. She forgot momentarily where she was, but on seeing her possessions remembered that she was home. She checked her clock 14:00, wow, she really had been out for the count.

She made herself a coffee; a latte at the touch of a button, ain't technology grand and grabbed herself some fruit from the fridge. She went to her office and sat in her chair.

"Dial Cartwright."

Jane heard the attempt at connection. Since the inception of StarCommand, Earth's technological advancements had come on leaps and bounds. The missions that people like Jane led were an integral part of that; their interactions with different planets, species and anything else they may encounter on intergalactic travel meant that the teams back on Earth had machinery and weapons to deconstruct and to attempt to replicate. Jane's job was to find it, it was someone else's to try and build it.

"Cartwright."

"Good afternoon, Cartwright."

"Captain! How are you feeling?"

"I am fine thank you. Am I interrupting?"

"No, Captain, it's fine."

Jane was usually interrupting something, but her crew knew well enough that if Captain Jane Rizzoli made a request of you, you did it, no matter what you were doing. Nothing was more important than her.

"Good. I need a list of everyone who was on our last mission."

"Already in hand Captain, Vice-Captain Frost has requested."

Huh, well done Frost; tenacious, she liked that.

"I also need you to start looking at possible recommendations for a Chief Medical Officer. Actually, I need a Doctor and a Medical Examiner. I need someone clinical who can analyse, a good eye for detail is essential. Do you know of anyone?"

"Actually, I do."

"Good, let me have their details. Do you still have your key?"

"Yes Captain."

"Ok, so if I am not here when you call round, please let yourself in and put the papers on my desk. We will likely deploy in a couple of weeks. I am seeing Director Grant this afternoon for instruction."

"Affirmative Captain."

Jane was grateful that she had had the upgrade put in on her shower. She was able to stand there and keep her hands dry while the jets and spray and the robot arms washed her body and hair and then proceeded to dry her with blasts of warm air.

Normally Jane hated showering in what was in essence a smaller version of a car wash, engaging the manual override to shower herself, but seeing as she couldn't, she was appreciative of the technology.

Jane dressed in her full dress uniform. She stood back and appraised her appearance. It's no wonder that she was revered; she was a magnificent sight. She commanded respect and admiration; she made the tough decisions necessary to keep her crew safe. She adjusted the tie she was wearing. There. Perfect. Other than the hands.

She strode with confidence to her destination, revelling in the numerous people who stopped and saluted her on her way. She enjoyed the power and authority of being a Captain. It was a responsibility she took seriously, but the respect shown to her made the danger worthwhile.

She stopped at the desk of Director Grant's secretary.

"Good afternoon Janice. I have an appointment with Director Grant."

"Certainly Captain Rizzoli. Welcome home, it's good to see you. Please, take a seat. Can I get you something to drink?"

"A water, thank you. It's nice to see you too. How are the family?"

"Really well thank you. Nico starts school next month. I don't know where the time goes."

Jane smiled ruefully. "Tempus fugit."

"Yes it does, Captain. Here, let me get you that water."

Jane took a seat on the chair in front of Grant's office. She could hear the stress in his voice permeate through the walls.

"Here you go Captain. Do you need a hand, I mean help? Can I help you?"

"No." Her answer was brusquer then intended. "Thank you. I can manage."

At that moment Grant's door opened. Jane stood and saluted.

"Jane. Good to see you. At ease. Please, come in."

Jane followed Grant into his office, closing the door behind her.

"Please. Sit down. Scotch?"

"Yes sir, please."

Director Grant always kept a good selection of scotch. He took the bottle of Glenlivet XXV, filled two heavy crystal glasses with a good slug of the whisky and handed one to Jane. She winced at the touch and prayed she wouldn't drop the obviously expensive glass.

"Thank you, Sir."

She took a sip of the whisky and held it in her mouth, allowing her taste buds to become accustomed to the alcohol. She swallowed the amber liquid. God that was good, having been living in a baked bean can for the past few months; she had become accustomed to whatever grog had been snuck on board. This whisky was a show of respect from Grant, and one she intended to savour. She waited for him to speak.

"Tell me what happened."

"Sir? It's all in the report that has been filed."

"Yes, Jane, I am aware of that. I want to hear you tell me."

She took another gulp of the scotch; so much for savouring.

"Charles Hoyt attacked one of the technicians on board. I had him locked in one of the cells after he was beaten by some of the staff, I do not know who. When we landed and after the ship was empty Reid and I went to escort him to you. Hoyt had been searched and stripped and yet when we went to move him he sliced Reid's throat with a scalpel and pinned both of my hands to the floor. He escaped and Korsak freed me. I was taken to hospital where my hands were operated on."

Grant looked at her, impressed with her cool recount of the traumatic events.

"We looked everywhere for him Jane. He's gone. I'm sorry about Reid. I see you have chosen Frost as his replacement. Frost is a good man; a good choice. Are you fit for duty?"

"Yes sir. I can remove the bandages tomorrow and the stitches will be taken out next week. I fully intend to Captain the Joe Friday on our next voyage."

Grant listened intently. He couldn't afford to have his best Captain anywhere other than where she belonged. He just needed to hear her say it.

"Jane, we have received a distress signal deep in space. I need you to investigate. We need to know what happened. The mission will involve gathering scientific evidence and explaining what you find out there. The Joe Friday is a big craft and may be too big for this. This mission requires a much smaller crew, 10 as a maximum. I am recommending that you take the Bass. She is a good ship."

"But, Sir I?"

"Enough, Rizzoli. I know you love that ship, but this is the way it is. You will also be taking Doctor Maura Isles as part of your crew. She has the knowledge and skills required for this mission. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. You will leave in a fortnight."

Jane hated being told what to do. Who the hell was this Isles woman and why could she not pilot her own ship? The Bass was antiquated, as old as time. Jane gulped down her scotch, swallowing the words she wanted to say along with the remains of her drink.

"Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"Just be careful, Rizzoli. You're the best. You will need your wits about you for this one, but I have faith in you. I know you haven't met Isles before, but you will like her. I will ask Janice to set you up with a dinner; it'll give you chance to meet before you fly."

"Yes sir, of course sir. Just have Janice advise me of the details. Thank you for choosing me for this mission."

"You are the best, Jane. Prove that you are by coming home. That chest of yours could do with some more decoration."

Grant rose from his chair. Jane stood and saluted.

"Thank you, sir."

She exited the room, wondering what it was about this mission that had Grant so riled up. One thing was for certain; she needed a beer.

She made her way to the bar on campus, The Dirty Robber. It wasn't quite a spit and sawdust establishment, but it wasn't far removed. As Jane entered the Robber a hush went over the bar, broken by the scrapes of chairs as the patrons of the establishment stood and saluted.

"At ease gentlemen, ladies."

She walked to the bar. The familiar smell hit her and made her feel comfortable, this was home to her. The laughter and chatter a calming noise.

"Hello Michelle, the usual please."

That phrase was so comforting to Jane. It was as if she had somewhere she truly belonged.

Michelle set a beer in front of Jane with a wink.

"On the house, Captain. It's good to have you home. If you need anything from me, anything at all, well you just be sure to let me know."

Rizzoli, you still got it! Jane wasn't in the mood truth being told. Michelle was an attractive woman, but Jane didn't like pissing on her own stoop. She sighed and took a slug of her beer.

"Thank you. Just keep 'em coming."

Jane sat near the bar, drinking her beer, alone with her thoughts but enjoying the cacophony of noise. Her ears pricked as they picked out the melodic sounds of a woman's laughter. The sound was rich and sultry, the depth of which resonated something within her soul. Her eyes scanned the Robber to see where this sound had originated.

As soon as Jane saw her, she knew that it was from her; the vision of beauty she had seen at the hospital. The woman was more beautiful than she had remembered. The woman was sitting with a man and placed her hands on top of his. Of course, nice try Rizzoli, but a woman like that would never bat for your team. Jane gestured for another beer.

As she was ordering her drink, Jane missed the honey-blonde looking over at Jane; noticing the full dress uniform and bandaged hands. That meant that the majestic woman seated at the bar drinking beer as if it were going out of fashion was her new boss; Captain Jane Rizzoli.

Maura excused herself from her conversation with Brian; he had just lost his wife to a long battle with Cancer and she was comforting her friend. The Captain, on the other hand seemed to be seeking comfort in a bottle of beer. Maura headed towards the Captain and placed a hand on her elbow without thinking.

"Are you sure you should be drinking? I'm not sure of the specifics of any medication that you may be on, but studies have proven that alcohol restricts the effectiveness of any pain relief."

Jane turned her head to see who had dared to address her in this way. She was shocked to see the beauty from before. Jane's eyes took in the appearance of the woman in front of her. She was wearing very high heels; sexy. Her calves were perfectly sculpted, a runner. Her thighs appeared to be perfectly toned. She wore a skirt that showed her hourglass figure and a frilly blouse which made the woman look business-like and yet ridiculously attractive at the same time. Jane noted the concern on the woman's face. She really was beautiful. Jane felt bad for what she was about to do, her voice steely.

"Take your hand off me. Who on earth do you think that you are? Do you have any idea who you're speaking to? I thank you for your concern ma'am, but it is misplaced."

The woman looked shocked. "To whom you are speaking?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you have any idea to whom you are speaking? That's what you should have said. And yes, Captain Rizzoli. I am well aware of to whom I am speaking. Please, be my guest, continue to drink alongside your painkillers, but when you are in pain tomorrow and your hands are hurting you, I am sure you will remember this conversation."

The woman turned on her heel and exited the bar. Who on earth was that woman? No one had ever stood up for themselves like that before to Jane. Jane realised that her heart was racing. She didn't know who or whom, whatever, she was, but Jane knew she wanted to know that woman better. Jane left her beer and headed home; the woman was right, her hands were throbbing already. Jane might be stubborn, but she wasn't completely stupid.

As she went home and fell asleep, for the first time in a few days, her dreams were not the nightmare of Hoyt, but the calm soothing dreams of the mysterious woman. Jane hoped that she would see her again, if not to apologise. She wanted to see her again; perhaps she could ask around and find out who she was. Tomorrow. She would find out who the woman was tomorrow; little did she know that that was the plan fate had in store for her all along.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day Jane removed her bandages. They were protected by a plaster on each wound, but it felt good to be absent from the gauze paws. She flexed her fingers; they all seemed to move albeit causing some pain and discomfort.

Her comms piece rang.

"Connect."

"Captain Rizzoli, it's Janice. Director Grant has asked me to set up a dinner for you and Doctor Isles this evening, to get to know each other." Janice gave Jane instructions of the time and location for her meal with Doctor Isles.

Jane disconnected the call. Perfect. She was royally peed off. Damn it Grant, she better be as good as you say! At least they were going to a decent restaurant.

Jane busied herself during the day, researching the Balthazar and her voyages. There was no obvious reason for the ship's demise. She already knew half of her crew; her, Doctor Isles, Frost, Korsak, her brother Frankie, Cartwright. She needed four more. She had advised Cartwright of the change in the mission and was awaiting her recommendations, the files she requested and footage from the cells.

Jane got herself ready and headed to the restaurant. She was dressed in her civvies but had a black pant suit on, heels and a blouse that dipped to show her cleavage. She looked badass, like an FBI agent. She had changed the dressings on her hands and she felt more comfortable.

Get it together Rizzoli, make nice with the lady doctor. She arrived at the table and was shown to her table. Walking through the restaurant men saluted and women nodded their heads. Jane nodded to each in acknowledgement. She sat down at her table and ordered a water. She saw the waitress's eyebrow lift in surprise. For some reason she remembered the words of the beauty from last night. She would wait for her companion.

As she drummed her fingers on the table she waited. Suddenly the vision from last night was there at the restaurant. Jane gulped her water; her mouth had gone dry at the sight. Jane had never seen anyone as beautiful in all her life. She was again dressed in high heels that looked impossible to walk in and a dress that looked moulded to her body. She was magnificent. She was also walking towards Jane's table.

Come on, Rizzoli, of course it would be her. What did you expect? How did you not put two and two together?

"Captain Rizzoli."

"Doctor Isles. Please, have a seat." Jane pulled out the chair for Maura to sit on. "Would you like something to drink?"

Maura smoothed her dress to avoid wrinkles and turned to the waitress.

"We'll take a bottle of the 1999 Sassicaia, San Guido."

Jane raised an eyebrow. This was a woman of definite refinement.

"That's a bit presumptuous isn't it, Doctor? How do you even know if I like red wine?"

"You haven't yet ordered a drink so were obviously waiting for me. I ordered an Italian red, I assumed with your heritage you would find that pleasurable. Besides, this wine is much better than the beer you were drinking last night. Your taste buds will thank me even if you don't?"

Jane's eyes sparkled with amusement. Well this was new. It seemed Doctor Isles was quite something.

"What do you mean my heritage, Doctor Isles?"

"You are of Italian-American descent. Your accent is Bostonian if I am not mistaken. Plus your looks, your hair is as dark as the night and you have a strong Italian jaw. Your bone structure is quite striking."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Maura. Please call me Maura."

"Thank you, Maura."

Their wine arrived, Jane gestured for Maura to try.

"Please, let the lady taste."

"Mmm, that is quite delicious. I think you will approve, Captain."

The waitress poured them both a glass. Jane took a sip. Wowzer, she and her taste buds definitely approved.

"Wow, this stuff's pretty good."

"Well it should be for a hundred dollars."

"A bottle? Wow."

"A glass."

"A hundred buck a glass, wow. Now I know why I stick to beer."

The waitress brought over their menus; she sensed the women needed time.

"Thank you. So I haven't seen you around here before."

"You've been on a spacecraft for months, Captain, so I doubt that you would."

Jane sensed the woman was merely stating the truth.

"Well yes, Maura, of course. I mean before that. I've not seen you here before."

"I've not been here long. Grant headhunted me for the programme. I think to work for you. I have heard great things about you. You're the great Captain Rizzoli; everyone aspires to work for you. Myself included. I think we would work well together. You're the first female Captain at StarCommand. I am the only specialist in my field; male or female. We would make a formidable team don't you think?"

Jane considered the statement.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No. I know nothing about you."

"Ok, well what are your plans for the next couple of weeks until we are deployed?"

Jane looked at the woman. Amused.

"Sleep. Drink beer. Watch sports on Tivo."

"Ok. Well I will join you."

"Excuse me?"

"Captain, you and I will be working closely together. If you need to get to know me as you put it then I suggest we spend as much time together as possible in order to do so. Don't you agree that's logical?"

"No!"

"You don't agree it's logical that we spend time together to get to know each other?"

"No. Yes. I mean, yes it is logical, but no, I don't want to."

"Oh come now Captain, you are behaving childishly. I am merely suggesting we get to know each other."

Jane looked at the honey-blonde. This woman really was something else!

"Ok, fine! Be at mine tomorrow at 10."

Jane knew the woman was being sensible. They were about to undertake an important mission and needed to trust each other. Spending the time they had left on Earth was not such a bad plan, she supposed.

"Ok Captain."

"Jane."

"Excuse me?"

"Jane. If we are going to act like friends, it's Jane."

Jane never let anyone address her as anything other than Captain.

"Only when appropriate."

"Ok, Maura. That seems reasonable. So what are you going to order?"

"What would you recommend?"

"They make an incredible Black Angel Spaghetti and their Puttanesca is to die for. Actually, it's all good."

The waitress arrived to take their order. Jane gestured towards Maura.

"Ladies first."

"I would like the Risotto balls to start please and then the Puttanesca."

Jane smiled. "I would like the same please." Jane closed her menu and collected them to give to the waitress."

"I guess we have something in common."

"Yes, Jane. I guess so. More wine?"

"Please. So tell me about yourself?"

"Not much to tell really. Ah, let's see. I am an only child. Adopted. I am a Surgeon and Chief Medical Examiner. I also have a PhD in Remains Identification."

"Remains Identification? What the hell is that?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, Jane. I investigate and identify the remains that no one else can."

"What? Like dead people in bits or burned or whatever?"

Maura considered the question. "Sometimes, but not just people."

"What, like animals? You mean people want to know Cuddles was hit by a low flying craft?"

"No, Jane. I identify all species, including human, animal or alien."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Oh brother! Are you shitting me?"

"No Jane. I am quite serious. You're a Captain of a spacecraft, you should be used to the idea of aliens, in fact I am sure your findings should prove their existence."

"Aliens? All that is out there, Doctor Isles is space and lots of it. Despite the things we have found, not once have we found a life force. Not once. I swear I am on a treasure hunt, collecting so called evidence of aliens that someone long before me in StarCommand has left for me to 'find'. There is no such thing as aliens."

Maura looked at Jane and sipped her wine.

"Are you sure about that, Captain Rizzoli? You honestly explain the scientific advancements that have been a direct result of your explorations as an intergalactic treasure hunt? I thought you were more open minded than that Captain."

"I ain't never seen an alien, Maura. I have travelled light years and in all that time, no little green men, or women; I'm not sexist. They do not exist."

"You have never seen an alien."

"No, woman, that's what I just said!"

"I heard you; I am merely correcting your grammar."

"You're unbelievable. Maura, I am your Captain. I do not expect to have my English corrected. I'll talk however I damn well want."

"Well, yes, Jane. I am sure that you will. It's a habit that I find difficult to break. I don't mean anything by it."

"Humph. Well ok. Food's here now anyways. Way."

The women started eating.

"So what about you, Jane. Tell me about yourself?"

"Oldest of three, two brothers. Parents divorced. Ma keeps trying to fix me up with any guy who breathes; she hates my job and just wants me to settle down. Little chance of that! I like baseball and most sports. I am a workaholic and I live to fly my ship. I am a good Captain, I am a good leader. It's all I know how and want to be."

Maura chewed, listening intently to Jane.

"You are a good Captain, and a good woman. I hope we didn't get off on the wrong foot. I want to get to know you as more than just a boss and colleague."

What the hell did that mean?

"You pissed me off yesterday. Now I know who you are it makes sense, but I didn't know you from Adam. You just came up to me, invaded my personal space and lectured me about having a beer. You could see that I was a Captain in StarCommand no less and yet you still did it. That's either a sign of sheer stupidity or bravery. Having met you, I think it's the latter. You don't give a shit about convention, at least not entirely. You're complex Maura Isles, and I like that. We'll get along fine."

Just like that, Jane decided she liked this woman. It has taken balls to come up to her. And she was right; drinking hadn't been a good idea. This woman was intriguing; beguiling. She had something about her, that made Jane want to know more. Jane sipped her wine and took the opportunity to look at Maura.

She really was beautiful. Her hair was the colour of straw, a pretty mix of light and dark blonde. She had hazel eyes that seemed to change colour. Currently they were green with brown flecks. There were eyes that you could drown in; you could really lose yourself in them. Her smile was disarming; Jane could find herself doing anything if Maura flashed her that smile. What the hell? Jesus, Rizzoli, get it together. She works for you. Besides, look at her; no way a woman that fine is a lesbian. The world just didn't work in that way.

Jane found herself looking at an expectant Maura. Oh shit, she'd just asked her something.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked you why you think I am complex and why you are staring at me? Do I have sauce on my face?"

"Because you are, Maura. You are an intriguing woman and I look forward to getting to know you properly. Uh, and no, no sauce."

"Then why were you staring?"

"I, uh, ahem, your eyes change colour."

"Yes they do, depending on my mood."

"Depending on your mood. Huh. So like what, what colours do they go?"

"Green means I am happy, amused, content; positive emotions. Brown tends to be when I'm concentrating or annoyed. And black, well black means I am aroused." Maura blinked at Maura, twice.

Jane nearly choked on her wine. "Jeez, Maura. I'll keep a look out."

"You did ask, Captain. I can't lie."

"What the hell do you mean you can't lie? Of course you can lie!"

"I cannot, Jane. It makes me go vasovagal. I hyperventilate. I cannot lie, I promise you."

Jane's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"How do you like your pasta?"

"It's delicious, thank you."

"You see that woman over there, with the man old enough to be her Grandfather, do you think she loves him or his money?"

Maura stared at the couple, deriving her opinion from their interactions.

"His money. She is barely interested in him. She looks as if she would rather be anywhere else than here."

"What do you think of me?"

Maura picked up her wine and looked at the liquid, as if the answer would miraculously form in the deep red liquid.

"I think that you are exceptional. I have heard impressive things about you and so far you have lived up to them. You are beautiful and strong and command respect. You have incredible presence without being arrogant. You are a very attractive prospect."

Wow, well she hadn't been expecting that. An attractive prospect; who talked like that, and what did it mean?

"I guess you can't lie. I'll bear that in mind. Would you like dessert? They make amazing cannoli? Uh, if you wanted we could get them to go? You could come back to mine for coffee?"

"Yes, Jane. That would be wonderful. Thank you, I'd like that."

"Well ok, then."

The waitress re-appeared, again as if on cue.

"Can we get some cannoli to go please? And the bill?"

The waitress spoke. "The check has been taken care of, Captain. Our way of saying thanks."

"That's very kind, thank you."

Jane took out a fifty dollar bill and stuck it underneath her glass. The waitress had looked after them. The woman arrived with their dessert.

"Shall we, Doctor Isles?"

"We shall, Captain."

The women walked out of the restaurant together, Maura taking the box before Jane could say anything; saving Jane's embarrassment. As they walked home they found their conversation easy and light; both women revelling in a new found friendship. They reached Jane's flat.

"Lights on. Please, come in Maura. Here, let me take your coat. Can I get you a coffee? Cappuccino? Latte?"

"Cappuccino?"

"Uh-huh. Want one?"

Maura laughed at Jane's obvious enthusiasm. "Yes please."

"Good!"

Jane bounded off to her kitchen.

"Oh. Wait, I need your finger."

"Excuse me?"

"Your finger. I have to set your preference. The machine recognises your fingerprint and makes your coffee just how you like it. I love this machine."

"Half and half?"

"Sure."

Jane proceeded to push various buttons setting the perfect balance for Maura. She made Maura her drink and fixed herself a latte. She out the drink in front of Maura, awaiting her approval.

Maura sipped her drink.

"Wow! That is good coffee!"

"Kopi Luwak."

Maura smirked. "Did you know that Kopi Luwak is one of the most expensive coffees in the world, made from the coffee beans that have been eaten by the Asian Palm Civet and passed through its digestive tract?"

Jane spat her coffee out.

"What? You mean my beloved coffee has been pooped out by some Civet? What the hell is a Civet?"

"It is a Viverridae, Jane."

"No, no more. Please."

Maura laughed.

"How about I change your dressings?"

"Yes please."

Jane went to the bathroom collecting more dressings, noticing that Cartwright had delivered the papers as promised.

Jane took her seat opposite Maura and placed her hands on the table in front of her. Maura took a corner of a plaster and looked into Jane's eyes. She leaned forward and captured Jane's mouth on her own. The kiss was slow at first building to a heated passio

"Ow. Jesus, Maura."

The women processed the kiss. It was unexpected but not unwelcome.

"You kissed me?"

"I did. I was distracting you."

Jane looked at her hands then back to the now black eyes.

"I have three left. What are you going to do for the others? Flash me your tits?"

Maura ripped off the second.

"No. Apparently the mere thought of my tits is distracting enough."

Hell yeah! Jane needed to gain control.

"How does it look?"

"Good. It's healing nicely. The wounds look good."

"Just rip off the others."

"You know, these are a sign of strength. That you lived."

"No they aren't. They are a reminder that Charles Hoyt has bigger plans for me that to just kill me."

"Do you think about him?"

"I try not to. Tomorrow I will. I need to go through the personnel files of everyone on the Joe Friday. Someone helped him, Maura. I need to know who. I've got 400 files and thousands of hours of footage to go through to find the bastard who helped him."

"Let me help you. It'll take half the time."

She trusted this woman.

"I'd like that. Thank you."

Maura dressed Jane's hands.

"How about when I come over at ten tomorrow. I bring breakfast?"

"Will it have been through anyone's digestive tract?"

Maura laughed. "No. So tomorrow, at ten?"

"It's a date. Well not a date. Work."

Jane was flustered. She stood quickly to tidy away the mugs, getting Maura's coat. Maura seemed amused. She took her coat and stood on tip toes to kiss Jane's cheek.

"Goodnight, Captain. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Maura. Thank you. Sleep well."

Not a date, who was she trying to kid?


	5. Chapter 5

Jane was woken by a repeated banging on the door. She stumbled sleepily to the door and opened it to find Maura on her doorstep.

"Maura? God, what time is it?"

"10:05."

"Maura, I'm so sorry, I overslept...I."

"No, don't apologise Jane, you obviously needed the sleep."

"Please, come in. Wait? You're not a vampire are you?"

"No, but you already invited me in last night so if I were you'd have not chance."

"Well I'm asking nicely, so please don't bite me?"

"I can't promise anything, Jane."

What had started as innocent teasing had soon shifted into something a little more serious.

Maura cast her eyes over Jane's now awake form. She was wearing short red running shorts and a black tank top, exposing her long muscular legs and toned mid-riff. Maura subconsciously bit her lip; Jane really was a devilishly handsome woman. Maura imagined how strong Jane would be and how it would feel to run her fingertips across Jane's six-pack.

She definitely wasn't promising anything.

Jane was also appraising Maura. She had her hair pulled up in a bun and combined with the block heels and knitted dress looked like a classy secretary. She looked hot; really really hot! Maura's shoulders and neck were exposed and she fought the urge to bury her face in the invitingly smooth expanse of skin.

"Are you going somewhere, Doc?"

"No. Why?"

"The way you're dressed. You look ready to parade the latest fall fashion. You look beautiful."

"This is how I dress, Jane."

"What? All the time? Even when you're watching TV?"

"Yes."

Jane gulped. She didn't stand a chance.

"What's in the bag?"

"I promised you breakfast remember? How about you grab a shower and I will make a start?"

"Sounds perfect. If I time it right, you will have done everything by the time I'm dressed and ready. What are we having?"

"Pancakes."

Jane groaned in pleasure. "Marry me? Seriously. How has no one snapped you up?"

Maura blushed. "People don't usually get me. I'm the Queen of the Dead, Maura-the-borer. I don't make friends easily and lovers come and go. Mostly go. People find me odd."

Jane humphed. "Maura-the-borer? That doesn't even make sense. I don't find you odd, I find you wonderful. I have only known you a couple of days but each time I see you, I want to get to know you better. I get you. To me you are Maura-I-wanna-know-morer."

Smooth, Rizzoli. Real smooth.

Despite having just woken up, Jane moved to face Maura. She lifted her chin and placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips.

"Don't you worry about what anyone thinks. You're awesome. Except me, you can worry what I think."

"What do you think?"

"Well, I think I should shower cos I really wanna kiss you; like really kiss you, and I need a shower. So I am going to shower while you make me pancakes. I don't suppose you wanna add some crispy bacon too do ya?"

Jane fluttered her eyelashes. Lots. Maura laughed.

"You'll have to wait and see. Now scoot!"

Jane bounded to the shower. She had only known this woman for a few days, but it seemed like years. This was all entirely excitably new. Jane showered and dressed, keen to be back in Maura's company. She had seen Maura's eyes on her belly so chose a pair of form fitting jeans, a bra top showing off her washboard stomach and slung a shirt on top so as not to be too obvious.

As Jane walked back into the kitchen, she could smell bacon and smiled. She couldn't help what she did next, she just couldn't. She walked up behind Maura, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist, gently kissing the nape of Maura's neck. Jane breathed in Maura's scent; it was a mix of Maura's expensive perfume, her body lotion, coconut from her shampoo and Maura's own natural scent. She slowly kissed her, revelling in the soft moan from Maura. Jane nipped her gently.

"I thought you said no biting?"

"Only you. I can do what I like. In fact, I should do it more."

Jane punctuated her point by nibbling the expanse of skin on show to her. The pancakes started to sizzle.

"Burning."

"Oh, I know honey, I can tell."

"No. Breakfast. Burning."

Jane chuckled and released Maura. She was hungry after all. She moved to the coffee machine, making herself a coffee, seeing that Maura had made herself one. She liked that Maura had done that; she wanted her to feel comfortable. Jane took their coffees, grabbed some juice and some glasses and sat down.

"Do you need a hand?"

"No, I am fine thank you; I don't want you ruining my hard work."

Maura dished up and brought their plates over, setting one in front of Jane and where she would sit. As her hands became free, she found herself being swept onto Jane's lap. Jane dipped her back and kissed her.

"Thank you. This looks wonderful. Almost as wonderful as you."

Maura batted Jane's shoulder.

"You are so full of it, Captain! Are you always this smooth?"

Jane barked a laugh. "I am bricking it, trust me, I don't feel smooth. You unnerve me, so I overcompensate."

Jane returned Maura to het feet and patted her bum.

"See?"

The women ate their breakfast, as if it were a daily occurrence. They were comfortable in each other's company.

"This is delicious Maur, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Say, does this mean you'll cook on the ship too?"

"Don't you take it in turns?"

"I don't. I'm the Captain. Speaking of which, we need to decide the rest of the crew."

"How about we clean up first and then go through the papers."

"Good idea, Doc."

The women tidied the breakfast things into the dishwasher and grabbed another coffee before settling in Jane's office.

"Wow. That is a lot of paperwork. What are the two piles?"

"That is for the next mission and that was for the last. I need to find out who helped Hoyt. I've also got thousands of hours of footage to get through. I need to nail this bastard, Maura."

Maura noticed the change in Jane. She slipped straight into Captain mode. Jane was suddenly cold, commanding, determined and authoritative. A shiver ran through Maura; every facet of this woman thrilled her.

"Ok, so let's deal with the new mission first. We have a maximum of ten spots. So far I am thinking me, you, Frost, Korsak, Frankie and Cartwright. After that, I don't know. Do you have any recommendations?"

"Only one; Yoshima. What roles to we need to fill?"

"Two engineers. That's it. I don't want to take ten people. I don't want to take anyone I don't trust with my life. I mean I don't know you or Yoshima but Grant says you're the best for this mission and I am drawn to you. I get the feeling you are amazing at your job because so far I think you are amazing and I know that each day I see you I will think you are more amazing."

Maura silenced Jane with a kiss. The kiss was a direct reflection of the passion that Jane's words invoked in Maura. She was exhilarated at the thought of Jane thinking she was amazing; she felt exactly the same way about her.

"Ok, so do you have any front runners for the engineer's roles?"

"Simons, Andrews, Grey, Jackson and Stark."

"Who would you pick?"

"Simons and Andrews I think. They're the best at what they do."

"So is that us? Is that the crew?"

"Yes. Connect Cartwright."

Within minutes Cartwright's voice echoed in the office.

"Hello?"

"Cartwright, I have decided on the final crew for the Bass. Can you please contact Director Grant and make the necessary arrangements. The final crew is Doctor Isles, you, Frost, Korsak, Yoshima, Frankie, Simons and Andrews. I will Captain the crew. I also need you to come by later and collect these papers. I will leave them on the coffee table. After six will be fine. Over."

"Understood Captain. Out."

Jane looked pleased with herself. Her crew was a fine one; she had no doubt that they would achieve their mission. Now to discover Hoyt's mole."

Maura and Jane were exhausted. They had spent the entire afternoon sifting through file after file, fast forwarding their way through footage; finding nothing of interest. Jane chewed contemplatively on her pen, staring at the growing pile in front of her.

"You've got red on you."

"Excuse me?"

Maura rubbed her thumb across Jane's chin and lips. "You've got red pen on you."

Jane had had enough for today. "Come on, Doc. I need a beer and some food."

"Agreed Captain, I require sustenance. Stretching our legs is a good idea also."

Jane went to the bathroom to wash her face, collected the discarded files and placed them on her coffee table, opening the door for Maura; she then changed her mind, closing it quickly and pulling the woman to her, capturing Maura's pink lips with hers. Maura's head span from the sudden kiss.

"Wow."

"Indeed. Sorry, Maura, I just had to do that. Shall we?"

Jane gently rested her hand on Maura's elbow and guided her out.

"It's good to see chivalry isn't dead."

As they walked to The Dirty Robber they fell into easy conversation.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you choose what you do for a living? Examining dead bodies I mean?"

"I wanted to speak for them, for the dead. I give them the peace in death seldom found in life. They have secrets; I try to uncover those, to give answers. Sometimes, most times, I investigate murders; who will speak for them if I don't?"

Definitely more amazing each day.

They arrived at the bar. Jane again opened the door for Maura. She winced as the handle was stiffer than expected; the pressure causing Jane some discomfort. Maura observed Jane's pain.

"Oh, Jane, I'm sorry. Can I help you?"

"No, I'm ok, I just wasn't expecting it. A beer and a burger will help I promise. I assume this time I'm allowed to have a beer."

"Yes, Jane. You've worked hard today, I'd say that you deserve one or two."

The women ordered their food and drinks and headed towards a booth, sitting comfortably with each other; their bodies touching in an unspoken embrace.

Maura sipped her wine, content to sit in the taller woman's company.

"I've enjoyed today."

"Me too. Thank you for your help."

"I'm just sorry we didn't get you any answers."

Maura took Jane's fingers in her own. Jane looked down. Maura's words made her look back up.

"You can't help your scars Jane. They are now part of you. You're still here and I'm grateful for that. I want to get to know you, as a friend and colleague and more if I'm lucky enough. You can't make me go away, Jane. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you."

Maura seemed to know exactly what to say to her. Amazing, without question!

Their food arrived; time seemed to go so quickly when they were together.

"So how about you, why did you want to be a Captain?"

"I wanted to ever since third grade when a Captain came in to give us a careers talk; the medals, the authority, the respect; definitely for me. I enjoy working with people and having adventures. That's basically what I get to do. I love it. The ladies love it too."

Maura laughed. "You are such a chauvinist, Captain."

"Not as much as some. I love what I do and I'm good at it. I'm one of the lucky ones. Grant is ok as a boss; he lets me get on with it. He trusts my judgement and I trust him. A lot of people would have insisted I sit the next mission out not Grant."

"That reminds me, I'd like to change your dressings for you."

"Doc, if you want to come home with me, you just have to say! You don't need to find an excuse. But if you want to distract me again, feel free. In fact I think we mentioned something about flashing me that would help the pain go away."

Jane beamed at Maura, flashing her a cocky grin.

"Want to get out of here?"

"Yes, Jane, that was the inference."

Their walk home was quicker than the way there, both women keen to get to Jane's flat.

"Light's on. Cartwright? What are you doing sitting here in the dark?"

Jane moved to touch her friend and gasped in shock.

"Oh, God, no. Maura, she's dead. Her throat has been slashed."

Maura moved quickly.

"Don't touch a thing."

Maura was commanding and controlled, her eyes surveying the scene in front of her.

"Should we check the rest of your flat? Whoever did this could still be here."

Jane entered the code into her safe and picked up her laser gun; in future she would wear it on her person. She stole around her flat, confirming to Maura they were on their own. She moved back to the dead woman.

"It's him Maura, it's Hoyt."

"Actually, I disagree. I will need to perform a proper autopsy to confirm but the cut to her throat is not clean; it has not been executed with the same surgeon's skill that Reid's was."

"So not only is someone helping Hoyt, but he's studying under him; becoming his apprentice. Terrific."

"Jane, I need to call this in. I suggest you pack a bag, you'll be staying with me for the foreseeable future."

Maura walked towards Jane and kissed her deeply, trying to bestow the message that she would protect her. Jane thought of arguing; she was Captain Jane Rizzoli, she was tough, she didn't need rescuing. The difference was she wanted to be with Maura, she wanted to protect her. Someone had been watching her, watching them and that put Maura in danger. She couldn't protect Maura if she wasn't with her. Somehow Jane knew that she would be encountering Hoyt and his apprentice sooner rather than later.


	6. Chapter 6

Director Grant was pacing in his office talking on his comms unit. He was about to put a rocket up someone.

"I don't give a shit. Someone royally fucked up. Another of my staff is dead, murdered. A Captain of mine has been targeted and I want to know how the hell this happened. This is a secure complex for Christ's sake. Someone's head will roll for this. I don't care; you find me who and you do it today. I am delaying the mission by two weeks. Yes, I know how much that will cost. I do not care. All I care about is finding that sonofabitch. Out."

Shit.

"Connect Isles. Maura, it's Director Grant. Is Jane with you? Put me on speaker. Ladies, how are you? Are you staying with Maura? Good, it may be for a while. I've delayed the mission by two weeks. Calm down Rizzoli. I am not putting your life and the lives of others and the safe passage of one of my fleet at risk. This is non-negotiable Rizzoli. I am not asking for your permission, I am telling you; this is how it is.

No, no leads. I don't know, Jane. Someone will pay for this I promise. It'll be next week. Burial I think. You already know Jane; Doctor Isles confirmed it wasn't Hoyt. I know, it was red pen, but the 'stigmata' on her hands were a direct message for you, Jane. It means there are two of them and that they will come after you. I'm doing what I can. Just stay with Maura and be careful. Out."

Jane was practically wearing a hole in Maura's carpet.

"They need to catch the bastards. They really do. That's two dead now Maura. Two. Both sending me a message."

Maura just listened to her, allowing Jane to verbalise her thoughts.

"How did this happen? They were waiting Maur. I'm putting you in danger being here. I should go somewhere else."

"Jane. I want you here. They'll catch them. I've given Grant my report, he'll catch him. Them."

"But there must be something. Some clue somewhere."

"Do you want to look through the charts again?"

"Yes. There must be some correlation, some crossover. They knew each other before this mission."

"Ok. So we have the files, so what's say we order some take out and I'll open some wine and we can work and eat."

Jane looked at the smaller woman. She was so grateful to Maura. Her help and strength and just generally being near her helped her feel calm and centred at such a traumatic time.

"Sounds perfect, you order and I'll arrange the files."

A few moments later Maura has ordered the takeaway and Jane had arranged the papers in piles. Jane stopped and looked at Maura. Where had she come from? Here she was in the middle of a nightmare and this incredible woman had gotten underneath her skin. She was intelligent, beautiful, kind, considerate, and funny in an honest way. She was a magnificent apparition of womanhood.

Jane suddenly couldn't resist and moved to take Maura in her arms and kissed her deeply. Maura responded and wrapped her arms around Jane, stroking her back. Jane tentatively opened her mouth and traced her tongue on the inside of Maura's mouth. She felt Maura moan into her. They kissed deeply, neither wishing to break their embrace.

Jane moved the women backwards, holding Maura as she laid them on the sofa. The women stretched out together, never breaking contact. Jane felt like a horny teenager around Maura. She just couldn't help herself. She traced her hand up Maura's body, firmly caressing Maura's curves. She kneaded one of Maura's breasts, eliciting a moan from Maura. She moved her thigh on top of Maura, feeling the heat radiating from Maura's core.

Eventually, after a length of time, Jane slowly pulled away.

"You're amazing. That was, wow. You are an incredible kisser. I just think we should look at the files, otherwise you and I won't notice or care if someone breaks in."

Maura sighed. She knew the Captain was right, but the warm wet heat that had collected between her legs because of Jane's kiss and touch, strongly advocated against stopping. She was going to need a shower.

"I'm going to take a shower if that's ok. You seem to have gotten me all hot and bothered. You have an innate ability to evoke the obvious signs of arousal in me Jane. The most I have ever felt if I am honest."

Jane smirked.

"Are you always so clinical Doc? You could just say I've gotten you hot and very wet. Same here Doc. But the more you stand there looking at me, the more likely that I am to do something about it and we have things to do."

"Yes Jane, you have had that effect on me. I need to cool down and to change because if not I fear I will ruin my La Perla underwear."

It was Jane's turn to moan.

"Jeez, Maur, what are you trying to do to me. Please, shower now before I pounce on you."

Maura walked towards her bathroom; Jane pouncing on her was exactly what she wanted, but being sensible was the better option. For now at least.

A few moments later there was a soft knock at the door. Yay, pizza! Jane grabbed the money from the table and opened the door. As she felt the voltage from the tazer run through her, her last conscious thought was that she should have checked the door first.

Maura showered and dressed, changing into a simple shift dress. As she walked out into her living room she was struck by the silence, she shouted to Jane.

"Are you getting ready to pounce, Captain? I... Connect Director Grant. Director, it's Maura. No, no, she's not here. I went into the shower maybe ten minutes ago. She's gone. There are signs of a brief struggle. No. I should have, a vase has been smashed. She's gone. They took her. On my watch. Ok. Please find them. Find her!"

Please, God, keep her safe. Let Grant's team find her. She had failed Jane, failed to keep her safe; too interested in her own libido than protecting the woman who had captivated her from the moment she met her. Please Jane, please come back to me!

Jane woke in the back of a van, her hands bound. Shit. Stupid Rizzoli. How the hell are you going to get out of this? Jane felt the van come to a halt. Now she was going to see which bastard had been helping Hoyt. She heard voices but couldn't make them out. The door opened.

"Stark. You bastard! How could you? What is this? He kills one, you kill one?"

Stark laughed a cruel mocking sound. "No Jane. See one. Do one. Teach one. You are the teach one."

The men looked at each other and then walked from the van. Jane scanned the vehicle for something to use to loosen her bonds; she did and quickly untied herself. She saw a flare and picked up; that would have to do as a weapon. She heard Hoyt approaching. She cracked the flare and threw it into Hoyt's face. He stumbled back, blinded.

Jane searched Hoyt and found his gun, stalking around the vehicle to find Stark. She heard him run towards him. She turned and shot him twice, killing him instantly. She looked down at Hoyt and raised her weapon. She drew the weapon but couldn't bring herself to kill him. Instead she unloaded the gun twice, shooting Hoyt's hands.

"Now we match."

She was safe. Hoyt was this time taken to prison and safely bestowed behind bars. Jane hitched a lift to Maura's and knocked on the door. She felt nervous. She knew the evening could have ended so differently. She wanted a relationship with this woman; slow or fast, she didn't care. She knew she wanted Maura to be her girlfriend.

The door opened to reveal a relieved looking Maura. Maura threw herself onto Jane.

"Oh, thank God. I thought I had lost you before I even had you. Come in come in. Are you ok? Did they hurt you? Can I get you anything?"

"Shhh, baby, it's ok. I'm ok. No, they didn't hurt me. I managed to escape. It was Stark. I killed him and wounded Hoyt. Grant has Hoyt behind bars; I doubt he'll see the light of day again. I came back here because I wanted to see you. I know this is lame and we've only just met, but do you want to go out with me? I mean date me? Be my girlfriend? Any of those things."

"Yes Jane, I do. I know that this is super fast but I want to be with you. I know we have to work together, but yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Good! So, I am still hungry and I have enough of today and want to sleep with my girlfriend. No, not like that, I mean I do. I so do, but I just want to hold you in my arms and fall asleep with you next to me."

"I would like that too, Jane. How about I make us an omelette? I have cheese and eggs."

"That sounds awesome. Do you mind if I have a shower? As long as you don't answer the door to anyone."

Maura kissed Jane. "I promise."

Jane stood under the water, processing the day she had had. It had been wonderful and had then been harrowing. It was over now. Now she could relax. She wondered if Grant would still insist on the mission being pushed back. Maybe she and Maura could get away for a few days. They could get to know each other more and maybe consummate the attraction they were both feeling.

Jane stepped out of the shower, drying herself and putting on her pyjamas. She sat at the table and ate the omelette Maura had made, stuffing huge forkfuls into her mouth.

"This is so good. Does everything you cook taste this good? I could get used to this."

"I should hope so. I could get used to cooking for you."

After dinner Jane had put the dishes in the dishwasher before kissing the woman.

"Take me to bed, Doctor Isles. I'm beat."

They checked the house was secure before turning off the lights and heading to Maura's room. It took every ounce of Jane's resolve to turn her head away while Maura undressed. She caught a glimpse of Maura's naked form in the mirror.

Good God, she was even more beautiful when nude. Rizzoli you are screwed. She is gonna have you whipped big time. Oh thank goodness, she's dressed. Jesus, she looks incredible whatever she wears.

"I just have to brush my teeth,"

"Me too."

The women stood brushing their teeth, looking at each other in the mirror, smiling; completely comfortable in the domesticity of the scene. They headed to the bed.

"Which side of the bed would you like?"

"I'll take the side nearest the door. Would you mind changing my dressings?"

"No, not at all Jane. Is it tomorrow you get your stitches out?"

"Yes. Thank goodness. I think I hurt them a bit earlier."

"Let me take a look."

"Can you kiss me again? It helped to distract me."

Maura obliged, kissing her softly while swiftly ripping off the plaster.

"Does that help?"

"A flash would help me more. Ow! Maura! You did it again!"

Maura laughed heartily. "What are you going to be like when you actually see my breasts, Jane?"

"I can't wait to find out!"

Maura looked at the wounds.

"They look fine. A little bit sore but there is no reason the stitches can't be removed."

Maura cleaned the wounds and re-dressed them.

"So what about the other hand. Shall we try again, Jane?"

The huskiness of Maura's voice was sufficient to distract Jane, but the soft kiss from Maura's lips and the timbre of Maura's voice meant that Jane didn't notice Maura removing both of her remaining plasters. When Jane realised that Maura had finished she looked disappointed.

Maura cleaned up the wound and applied the new plasters, hearing the sighs from Jane. She kissed her gently and stood up, collecting the rubbish and leaving the room to deposit them in the bathroom bin. She wondered if she should do what she intended, but she wanted Jane to smile; she had hated that sulky disappointed look. She pulled her top over her head to reveal her breasts. She folded the top and placed it in the laundry basket, switching off the light and walking into the bedroom.

As she stood there nude other than her bottoms she saw that Jane was sound asleep on the bed. She snuggled in the bed next to Jane, pressing her breasts into the taller woman's back.

Oh well Jane, looks like you'll have to wait until the morning for the flash that you have been wanting. She kissed Jane's neck, breathing in her scent; beautiful.

"Goodnight Jane, sleep well."

Maura wrapped her arm around Jane's waist, pulling her near gently drifting off to sleep, both women finally comfortable in the knowledge that they were safe; Charles Hoyt was behind bars and John Stark was dead. There were no monsters out there waiting for them. Not tonight at least.


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning Jane woke to find Maura's limbs entangled around hers. Somehow they were intertwined and yet their sleep had been comfortable. Jane twisted, removing herself from Maura's grip. The covers had been flung off and when she turned to face Maura she was presented with a sight that she least expected.

Maura was topless and her magnificent breasts had been pressed up against her back. Jane's mouth went dry. Holy crap, they were perfect. Definitely a couple of handfuls; sorry but the French are wrong; the perfect breasts should not fit into a Champagne glass. They were in fact here, in Jane's bed, attached to Jane's girlfriend and more than a handful was definitely not a waste!

She wanted nothing but to bury her head in between those beautiful mounds, but she slowly stepped away. She threw on her running clothes and after a short trip to the bathroom she was soon jogging, each step jolting the image of Maura's perfect naked inviting breasts back into her mind rather than out of it.

This was going to be a long run.

Jane ran to the hospital; she might as well kill two birds with one stone and get her stitches out. She would be back before Maura realised.

Maura woke alone, half-naked in her bed. She immediately panicked, fearing the worst but when she saw that Jane's running shoes were missing she relaxed. It had felt wonderful cuddling up to the taller woman. Her body was so lithe and toned. Holding her waist it had been as if Maura was literally holding on to the strength of her core. Wonderful!

Maura stepped into her rainfall shower. The water was luxurious. Maura felt some of her tension drifting away as the massage jets did their job. Maura still felt some tension, but no amount of water could cause that to subside; only Jane could satiate that need. She took her time drying herself and massaging expensive lotion into her body. She smelled and felt wonderful.

She stood naked in her bedroom looking through her drawers to find the perfect underwear. She hoped that if she took enough time Jane would catch her in an undressed state. She was uninspired by the choice and then it hit her; she knew exactly what to put on. While not having known Jane for that long, she didn't see the point in waiting any longer. She wanted Jane and she wanted Jane now.

She opened her wardrobe eyeing the Velda Lauder drill cotton olive green military corset with matching skirt, collar, cuffs and hat. Maura wouldn't normally be as forward, but yesterday's scare had spurred her into action. Maura knew that Jane's hands would be sore, but she needed her inside her.

Maura moved to the box under her bed and brought out the brand new strap on and dildo. She always bought a new one after a lover had left; just in case her new lover was willing to use it on her. She left the package wrapped up on the bed so that Jane could choose to use it or not. She hoped that she would.

Maura checked her appearance, slid her feet into khaki heels and walked into the kitchen. She heard Jane arriving and opened the fridge, effectively blocking her appearance to Jane.

"Phew. I'm exhausted. Sorry I'm so late Maur, I got my stitches out. The Doctor is really pleased with how they are healing. Oh good, are you fixing breakfast? I'm so hungry. I'm just going to get in the shower."

Jane's stream of consciousness hadn't given Maura chance to reply. Maura was also glad of being stood in the cold refrigerator as the sight of a very hot and sweaty Jane had really turned her on. Her muscles were magnificent and with the beads of sweat slowly dripping down her strong arms, Maura wanted to feel Jane on top of her. She wanted to feel the heat radiating from the other woman and to feel her hard yet soft body pushing down on her; an oxymoron of feminine softness interlaced with masculine strength.

If the temperature of the fridge hadn't risen by a few degrees, Maura would be surprised.

Maura walked to the shower.

"Jane, I've put you something to wear on the bed. I hope it fits."

"Ok, Maur. Thank you. I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok, Jane. No rush."

No rush. Who was she kidding? The ache in her core had turned to a burn. Sleeping half-naked next to Jane and then thinking about it all morning had resulted in Maura's constant arousal. She heard the shower turn off and Jane walk to the bedroom and then a shriek.

"Ah, Maur, what's this? You said you'd left me something to wear."

"Yes Jane. I have."

"Well, this isn't exactly what I was expecting. I was expecting more sweat pants and a Red Sox jersey. Not this."

"Does this mean you are not comfortable putting it on?"

"Ah, jeez, Maur. I don't know. I mean I've never. Why have you got this anyway? Do you not think I'll be enough for you? I mean not that I was expecting it, but eventually, you know."

"I know that you will always be enough for me Jane. I bought it because I always do when I am single. I like to have it if the need and a new lover arises. I thought perhaps you might want to wear it because I need you to fuck me Jane. And I would much rather have your fingers deep inside me, but I don't think that until you are fully healed that we should contemplate digital stimulation."

"Jesus, Maur! So this means you want to, you know!"

"Yes Jane. Very much so."

Maura could hear the paper tearing and Jane changing the buckles. She knew Jane was a woman of action rather than words.

"Ok, I'm ready. Should I get dressed more, a t-shirt or anything?"

"No Jane. I want you to lie on the middle of the bed and close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you to."

Jane obeyed. She didn't know what it was, but she would do anything for this woman. Anything she asked. Jane heard the rhythmic click clack of Maura's high heels on the floor. She wanted to open her eyes.

"Ok Jane, you can open them."

She nearly had a heart attack on the spot.

"Sweet fucking lord."

"Jane! Language!"

"Sorry Maur, you just, wow. Are you going somewhere? You look like you're about to go out and sing for the troops!"

"This is for you. I love the craftsmanship that has gone into the production of this beautiful corset. And no, I can't sing. Do you think it would help your troops if I wore things like this for them?"

"Uh-uh. No, no sexy outfit for them. Only me. You look beautiful. Do you have something on your mind Doctor Isles?"

"Yes Jane, I do. Last night before you fell asleep I was planning on flashing you, as you keep putting it. But you fell asleep on me. I curled up next to you and my arousal has been in a constant heightened state since then. I decided to show you how I felt. And what I wanted."

She had never been this bold before. Jane seemed to strip her down to her very being. Almost as if she accepted Maura for everything that she had experienced in her past, everything she was today and would help shape the couple they would be together. She felt safe, she felt loved.

Jane never questioned anything in her life. She was brought up well, with honour and respect, and when that Captain came in all those years ago, she knew that was what she wanted for herself. She worked hard in her career. She fought, she struggled, she proved herself day after day; she continues to prove herself to her subordinates, peers and those few above her.

She could still remember the day she received the letter from Doyle Industries confirming their acceptance of her into the space programme of StarCommand. She knew that she had worked hard to achieve everything that she had and that was why she never questioned whether she was worthy of the things she had in her life. Jane knew that she had worked to achieve those things so yes, she was worth it.

Now though she didn't feel worthy of this woman. Maura was a woman of impeccable taste and luxury. The outfit that she wore Jane could tell would cost at least a month's pay. Jayne herself didn't spend hours shopping for clothes. She dressed for comfort. What on earth was a woman who spent that much on lingerie doing making such an overtly obvious play for a Captain at StarCommand?

Jane's feelings must have flushed across her face.

"Baby, what is it? Don't you want this? Is it me? Would you rather I took this off?"

"No, it's not you, Maura. I am not very rich you know. Yes I'm a Captain, but I don't like the schmoozing and ass-kissing that comes with the role. I'm not refined, cultured, educated. I am from the school of hard knocks. I earned everything that I have and I am most happy when at home watching a baseball match with a beer and some pizza. I don't want caviar and Dom Perignon. I don't know if I am enough for you, Maura. And yes, I would like you to take that off, but only so I can see you naked."

Anger seemed to rise within Maura's usually calm demeanour.

"Are you saying that you think I am shallow? That I can only enjoy the fine things? Yes, I enjoy those things, but I am not shallow at all. I enjoy the beauty and luxury of wonderful clothes; I appreciate the hard-work of each stitch. My parents had money and I never wanted for a thing, but I did. I wanted to enjoy the simple things like throwing a ball with friends, hell even having friends. I may be socially awkward and weird and better at speaking to the dead than to the living, but I am not shallow. And I don't like Dom Perignon either. Krug is a much nicer Champagne."

She was completely lost to her. Within seconds Jane was off the bed. She scooped Maura into her arms and kissed her deeply, their tongues duelling for control. Jane ran her hands over Maura's rear and helped her out of her clothing.

"You look beautiful, Maura, but I want to see you."

The hot need that Maura had felt earlier had been replaced by an air of expressing their growing feelings for each other. As Maura stripped in front of Jane she no longer wanted to be satisfied quickly. She needed Jane to make love to her slowly, gently; lovers making an unsaid promise to never hurt the other, to love and protect them, no matter what.

Maura lay on the bed, her hair now splayed on the pillow. Jane followed on her hands and knees on the bed above Maura.

"You are so beautiful."

Jane gently ran her fingertips across Maura's collar bone, peppering it with soft gentle kisses. Her hand flew to Maura's breasts.

"Magnificent."

A flash of those bad boys would make her do anything. Jane grinned, taking the nipple into her mouth, rolling the flesh around her tongue and teeth, gently nipping the flesh admiring the bud standing to attention. Jane moved to the other one, repeating her actions.

"Can't have this one feeling left out."

Jane could feel Maura writhing underneath her in pleasure. She didn't think she could tease Maura any longer. She moved down the length of Maura's body, stopping at Maura's sex. Jane could smell the honey blonde's arousal. The scent alone caused an eruption of goosebumps all over Jane's flesh in anticipation.

Jane gently placed a tender kiss on Maura's mound. She slowly began her exploration of Maura, allowing her tongue to savour the taste of her lover and to lick every inch of her. She could hear Maura groan in pleasure, affirming that Jane's actions were achieving the desired results.

Jane tickled Maura's hips and stomach, causing the woman to buck into her allowing the deeper exploration of Maura's exquisite crevice with Jane's tongue. She felt Maura start to quiver, holding her in place, continuing to lick her with the tenderest of touches. As Maura started to thrash and vocalise her orgasm, Jane moaned at the effect she had on Maura.

She would never get enough of that as long as she lived. She looked up at Maura, seeing her eventually descend from the heights she had been taken to.

"Oh, God Jane, wow! That was amazing."

Jane moved to kiss Maura. Maura gently flicked her tongue over Jane's lips and chin, capturing the obvious evidence of her arousal. The act caused Jane to growl.

"Fuck, Maur. You are so sexy. Was that ok?"

"Yes Jane. More than ok."

The ego boost seemed to spur Jane on as she took the shaft in her hand and gently guided it inside of Maura. Maura's eyes widened at the sudden filling of her and she took a deep breath to allow her muscles to relax.

Jane looked into those now black eyes; "are you ok?"

Maura answered by pulling Jane further inside her.

I guess that's a yes! Jane grinned, eager to express the mounting desire and love(?) that she was feeling. She slowly moved her hips, driving the phallus deep inside Maura, holding it in place for seconds before gently drawing back, avoiding pulling out completely.

Jane had never felt anything like it before, ever. It was impossible, but she was inside Maura. She could feel the muscles of Maura's walls pulse around her. She could feel the tight, warm, wet heat from her lover.

Jane looked into Maura's eyes and repeated her actions. Maura moaned audibly, the aural validation enough to escalate Jane's own orgasm. Jane continued her motions, trying desperately to hold on, but finding the internal battle futile.

"Oh God, Maura. I'm going to, oh shit, oh yes."

Seeing Jane come undone was enough to send Maura soaring up to meet Jane. The women locked eyes and watched their mutual pleasure reflected in the other's eyes and faces. Jane stayed inside Maura, panting, desperately trying to breathe.

Jane leant forward and kissed Maura.

"Thank you. That was wonderful."

Jane went to move.

"No, don't move Jane. Aftershocks. Still. Coming."

Goddam Maura. You're going to be the death of me. She waited until Maura nodded that it was ok to move. She removed herself and stepped out of the harness and took the woman in her arms.

"Ok, so whatever you want me to wear baby I will. No arguments."

"Thank you Jane, I'll remember that. I hope you don't have plans for the day because I want to reciprocate. I don't see us getting out of bed today."

Jane moaned. Suddenly her desire for Maura was back as strong as before.

"You're going to have to feed me woman. I have a feeling I am going to need every scrap of energy to satisfy you."

Maura bounded off the bed wrapping a kimono around her. She smiled sweetly at Jane; after the run and their exertion it was definitely in her interests to feed Jane.

"How does pancakes and bacon sound?"

"Like Maura-loving-fuel."

Maura laughed, she definitely needed to feed Jane. She had every intention of making them lose the next few days. Jane needed a distraction from the nastiness that she had experienced over the last few days, and Maura fully intended to be that distraction. Maura just hoped that neither of them had to go anywhere that required them dressing up; Maura had the feeling that if she had anything to do with it, neither of them would be able to wear heels for days.


	8. Chapter 8

"Jane, honestly, please, no more. I can't take any more. We have to start getting ready."

"I don't want to. Why did Grant organise this stupid meal anyway?"

"Jane, it's been four days. We haven't left the flat in four days. We have to go out, see people, see daylight!"

"Daylight's overrated, you won't see it for who knows how long when we start our mission, Maur."

"That's precisely why I need to see it now, Jane."

"So are you complaining about the last four days?"

Jane pulled Maura too her, kissing her hard between each word.

"Didn't you like spending the last four days in bed with me? And not just bed. Sofa. Desk. Shower. Kitchen table. Floor. Up against the wall. Bath."

The words brought not just a flood of memories to Maura. She shivered at the remembrance.

"No, Jane! No! I know I started this and planned to keep you here for days but dear God, I underestimated your sex drive and stamina. We have to go out or I am going to end up on someone's table."

Jane laughed. She couldn't help herself; Maura was so incredibly sexy; watching her doing anything drove Jane crazy. Watching the slightest sway of those hips, or hearing that beautiful voice, seeing the intrinsic sensuous rhythm that seemed to course through Maura meant that she couldn't resist her.

Their time spent together had been passionate, raw, wanton and yet loving. Every fibre of Jane's being ached, a reminder of their active love-making. She could tell that the passion that she and Maura felt was real. It was shared and not just a physical thing; they seemed to both naturally understand and respect everything about the other woman. It was as if their purpose in life had been to find each other; they were formidable as individuals, but together they could achieve anything.

"Fine! He probably wants to talk about the double funeral tomorrow and to brief us all on our mission. Or he could just want us to kick back a bit. So anyway. What do you want to do about us?"

"I'm not sure I understand the question."

"Maura, we're together, you're my girlfriend, I am your Captain. It could be seen as inappropriate. Do we tell them about us? I mean look at you. I run a team of red-blooded males, they're gonna hit on you."

"Why would they hit me?"

"Not hit you, Maur, hit on you. Two very different things."

Maura still didn't understand the vernacular.

"They are going to try and get you into bed, Maur. To flirt with you, try and touch you. I'd say woo you but they ain't the type."

"Do you think I am interested in sleeping with anyone else?"

"Well, no."

"Do you think that someone other than you is a good suitor for me?"

"Fuck no!"

"Jane! Language!"

"Sorry Maur. I just think maybe we should wait. It's no one else's business but ours."

"Ok Jane, I understand."

"So what time are we expected tonight?"

"19:30 for 20:00."

"Well its only 14:00 now and I'm sure you don't take hours getting ready as you look beautiful all of the time."

Maura blushed at the compliment and noticed the look in Jane's eye. The woman truly was insatiable. Maura felt her nipples harden.

Jane stalked around the bedroom, noticing Maura's obvious arousal.

"How about one for the road?"

Jane leapt on Maura, grabbing her in her strong arms, throwing them to the bed. Maura squealed, a mixture of delight and fear. Jane pinned her to the bed, drawing Maura's arms above her head, holding them there with one hand. Her other hand travelled to between Maura's legs, not asking to be invited in, but invading what she now saw as hers.

"Oh Jane please, I can't. Not again, I can't, I'm too sensitive. Please."

"Sh baby, it's ok. You can and you will."

Jane's tone was both reassuring and authoritative. She kissed Maura as she quickly built up her rhythm, knowing how and where to touch Maura. She could sense it would be a quick release and sure enough the honey-blonde cried out into her mouth, Jane hungrily capturing the sound in her mouth, feeling the vibrations resonate within her.

Jane grinned at Maura. "See, now that didn't take long, did it baby? At this rate you could fit in at least another 30!"

Jane wiggled her eyebrows.

"No Jane. Honestly, no more. Just hold me, a nap would be good."

Jane chuckled. She was tired and holding Maura was never a chore. Jane kissed Maura's hair.

"A nap sounds perfect. What time do you need to start getting ready?"

"Six."

"Perfect. Ok. Well I have two provisos. One, we sleep naked and two, I'll set the alarm."

Maura couldn't deny either of those things. She loved the feel of Jane's naked body pressed next to her, Jane holding her in an embrace.

As Maura undressed, Jane set the alarm for 17:00. She fully intended to make love to Maura before they left for the meal. She too stripped off her clothes and climbed into the bed, drawing the smaller woman to her, wrapping her arms around her. Jane kissed Maura's neck.

"Enjoy your nap baby."

Maura pushed back into the embrace.

"You too."

The women slept deeply. Jane had woken a few minutes before the alarm and had switched it off; she had a much better method of waking the Doctor.

Jane rubbed her hand the length of Maura's body, savouring the touch of her skin. God she felt good. She felt Maura stir underneath her. She placed a tender kiss on her shoulder continuing to stroke the length of Maura's naked form.

Jane moved to capture Maura's ear, having found out over the last few days the reaction lavishing any type of attention on Maura's ears caused. Jane whispered softly into Maura's ear.

"Baby. Maura. It's time to wake up sweetie."

Maura started to respond to Jane's attention, again feeling her arousal surge throughout her body.

"Jane, what are you doing?"

"I'm waking you up, Maura. You need to wake up; we have to go out for dinner with the crew. I'm just giving you a nice wake up call."

Maura shivered at Jane's words; the combination of the timbre of Jane's voice and the words having been whispered directly into her ear having added to her already raging arousal.

Jane felt the shift in Maura and turned her onto her back, kissing her neck and breasts, savouring the effect she had on Maura. She moved down Maura's body, surprised by Maura's hands on her elbows pulling her up.

"No."

"No? What's wrong? Don't you want me to?"

"I do, but I want us to try something together."

Jane looked confused.

"Soixante-neuf."

Jane grinned "glad to see that time in France taught you some useful phrases."

Jane moved her position; she couldn't deny Maura anything.

"Are you sure this is ok?"

"Yes Jane, very!"

Both women set a similar pace and revelled in the sensations they were feeling and the audible validation that they were pleasuring the other. They went over the precipice together, matched in the ferocity of their release and the sharing of the experience. Jane moved to hold Maura.

"It hasn't been long Maura, but I think I'm falling for you."

"I feel the same way. It's scary and it's new but I like it. I'm in."

"Good. Now we need to get a wriggle on, sweetie, we're going to be late."

Jane rolled over out of the way of the pillow being thrown at her.

The women showered and got ready for their evening out. Jane wore a pant suit with a white blouse while Maura went for a dress that clung to all of hers curves. Jane was ready way before Maura and was whining, watching TV while she waited.

"Maura! Come on honey, I'm bored. Are you going to be any? Wow!"

Jane's eyes rested on Maura. She looked incredible. The woman was so beautiful.

"You look amazing, Maura. Shall we?"

Jane offered Maura her arm. She knew what she said, but she didn't care. She would be proud for people to know that Maura was hers.

They were the last to arrive at the restaurant. Grant bounded over to greet them.

"Jane. Maura. How are you both? How are the hands Rizzoli?"

"They're good, Sir. Healing really well"

"Good. Listen, I got everyone here because tomorrow's going to be pretty hard on everyone and I want everyone in at the end of the week for a briefing on the mission. I know I've moved the dates, but you're flying out on Monday."

"Understood. This should be good for the morale of the crew."

"Exactly Jane. Please, sit down."

Grant cleared his throat as a glass of wine was thrust into Maura and Jane's hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming here tonight, it means a great deal. The last few weeks have been tough; we've lost two good people, nearly three. I wanted you to have some fun before you go. Tomorrow we say goodbye to two friends and at the end of the week I intend to take you through the details of the mission.

For those you who haven't met her before, this Doctor Maura Isles. Her expertise are essential to this mission. Look around you; you are a team. Look out each other; they might save your life one day. That's a bit heavy for tonight, so eat, drink, laugh and have fun.

If you will all raise your glasses. To the crew of the Bass and a successful mission and to Reid and Cartwright, may they rest in peace."

A chorus of here here rang out through the restaurant. They were a team and in this together, whatever was in store for them. They were showing their respect for their fallen colleagues, letting off some steam and preparing for the next mission.

As they settled down to enjoy their meal as friends and colleagues, Jane had a nagging feeling about the mission. She didn't know what it was, but she had the feeling that this mission would change all of them. She just hoped it was a mission from which they would all return.


End file.
